


Diamond in the Night

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 5: Diamond, Established Relationship, F/M, Set sometime after S4, Shidge Month 2018, but no spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: In order to retrieve a diamond of significant importance, Shiro and Pidge go undercover at a Galra Gala.They proceed to act like the love-sick dorks they are.





	Diamond in the Night

“Shiro, Pidge, do you see the target?” Allura asked through the earpiece.

“Kind of hard to ignore a glowing blue diamond the size of my fist in the middle of the room on a pedestal,” Pidge responded, reaching up to adjust her glasses. Or, at least, that was what she appeared to be doing. She pressed a small button in the frames that allowed her a better look at the security around said diamond.

“Five guards, all big and ugly and Galra.” Shiro said. Then he paused and added, “Er, no offense, Keith.”

“None taken.” Keith responded through the earpiece. “Your disguises are holding up well?”

“No one has gotten suspicious yet. Holographic disguise is doing its job without problem. We look just like everyone here,” Pidge said, keeping her arm tightly wound on Shiro’s as they walked further into the ballroom, amid twirling couples and swishing, glittery silk-like skirts. There was a huge table full of food—half of which only looked barely edible to Pidge, though the Galra in attendance seemed to differ.

The Galra officer hosting the event had stolen the diamond from a planet two decades before, a souvenir he had taken upon being promoted and leaving the planet. It was of great cultural and religious significance to the planet, and upon being freed requested Voltron’s help in returning the priceless heirloom home and promising support for the Voltron Coalition if they could do so.

Needless to say, the team accepted.

“Matt, think you can hack this?” Pidge asked as she studied the schematics out of the corner of her eye on the lenses.

“I think so,” Matt responded. “Give me about ten minutes.”

“Enough time for us to determine the best way to distract the guards,” Shiro said. “Hunk, Keith, you two still in position?”

“Ready to go when we’ve got the signal,” Hunk responded.

“Lance?”

“I’ve got your backs,” Lance said, voice muffled into a whisper.

Still, Shiro glanced briefly to the ceiling, where he saw only a slight hint of the white of Lance’s sniper rifle from the ceiling vent. Pidge kicked him lightly, the movement practically unseen with the length and body of her skirt.

“Hey,” He whined.

“You know better than to look,” Pidge snapped. “Come on, let’s mingle.”

Fortunately, no one seemed to recognize or even be suspicious of the two Paladins as they made small talk and wandered through the room.

“Okay, so,” Matt said through the earpiece. “I can hack the security system, but only for twenty-ticks.”

“I think we can get you about thirty ticks of darkness,” Hunk said. “Maybe forty.”

“Perfect,” Pidge said. “But we still need a way to get rid of the guards.”

“I’ve got an idea about that, but I’d need about five doboshes, a signal for when to launch everything, and for you two to be on your own.” Lance whispered.

“We can handle it,” Shiro said. “Do what you need to do. Let us know when you’re in position.”

Lance didn’t respond.

Pidge and Shiro exchanged a glance, then looked over at the diamond.

“Ideas for how to get over there?” Shiro asked.

Suddenly, music began to play and people began to grab their partners.

Pidge grabbed Shiro’s hand. “As a matter of fact, I do. Dance with me.”

“It would be my honor,” Shiro said, placing his other hand on Pidge’s hip, beginning to twirl her out on the dance floor.

“It’s nice to see that you’re still light on your feet,” Pidge commented.

“I had a very good instructor,” Shiro explained. “Who never let me have a break. Ever. Because I’m family and therefore free help. So it’s like riding a bike.”

“You told me your aunt taught you?” Pidge asked. “She runs a dance school in Japan?”

“Yes. Visited her every summer, and each summer I kept finding myself as a teaching assistant and aide. My aunt is the sweetest woman in the world, and one of the most fun to hang around, until lessons start. Then she’s such a harsh taskmaster, she’s put Iverson’s drill sergeants to shame.”

“Even so, I must thank her. You’re doing most of the work here, which is perfectly fine by me.” Pidge paused, and said, “This brings back a lot of memories. The last time we danced like this… It was before the Kerberos mission.”

“At the Gala, yes,” Shiro said, his eyes briefly flickering to his right hand on her hip, the metal currently disguised by the hologram, but yet was still always something visible in his mind’s eye. “So much has changed since then.”

Pidge squeezed his flesh hand with hers. “But so much has stayed the same. Our feelings for each other are still the same.”

Shiro smiled at her. “I’d have to disagree with you, there, Katie. Because I think I have fallen in love with you a thousand times more over the last few months.”

Pidge felt her cheeks heat, even more so when Matt’s voice crackled over the earpiece with an unamused, “If you two are done being maple syrup at a sap fest, we’re all in position and awaiting your signal.”

“We’re almost in position,” Pidge responded as Shiro twirled her, coming to the far inside of the circle of dancers, getting close to the diamond. “Now.”

Several things happened at once. There was the sound of a laser blast, glass shattering, people screaming and shouting, the lights were out.

And two of the guests were gone.

And so was the diamond.

Keith was waiting for them outside, beckoning silently.

“I sent Hunk and Lance back to the pod, they’re ready for take-off,” He explained as they took off running, Pidge continually hiking up the skirt of her dress.

They didn’t really stop running until they were in the pod, yelling at Hunk and Lance to take off.

It was only once they were in the air that breathing became easier. The Castle pod bay opened up, and a wormhole soon after.

Still panting slightly, Shiro looked down at the glowing blue diamond in his hands.

They had done it. They had successfully stolen the diamond, and now all they had to do was return it.

“So, Pidge,” Shiro said, giving her a grin as Pidge deactivated the holograms. “Did you enjoy your experience as a Bond Girl?”

Pidge stared at Shiro long and hard for a moment, then threw back her head and laughed, putting her hand on his shoulder

“Oh, babe,” She said, still giggling. “I can’t believe you thought you were Bond tonight…”

With that, she left the pod, her dress swishing around her, leaving Shiro stunned and confused.

But then he chuckled.

He had a rather large piece of gemstone currently in his hands. But it was Katie Holt that was the most priceless thing he had ever held.


End file.
